Welcome to the Family
by ItsKpex
Summary: 11-year-old Alex Rayfield has been sitting in the same orphanage for the past seven years of his life, watching kids come and go. He begins to think that he's unwanted, and his feelings get worse when he finds out even Frisk has a family, a family of monsters to be exact. What happens when Frisk and the gang decide to take in the boy? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was sitting alone on the park bench, watching some kids chasing each other on the playground. Normally, he'd be as happy as they were, running around, laughing, smiling, enjoying life. But, he couldn't, not at the moment anyway.

You see, Alex lives at the orphanage in the small town of Ebotton, on the base of Mount Ebott. He lost his parents at when he was only 4 years old when they were killed in a plane crash. They were flying back home from a four day getaway to Hawaii when the one of the engines malfunctioned, causing the plane to crash into a field in upstate Oregon, only 30 minutes before landing. About 5 other unlucky passengers were killed in the crash, but this left Alex, who was left with a babysitter at the time, an orphan. He moved into the orphanage when none of his relatives wanted to take him in, and now, 7 years later, he's still at the same orphanage, still waiting for someone to take care of him. After today, he'll be the only kid in the orphanage, since the last friend he had there was adopted and was getting picked up today. Alex started thinking to himself, was there something wrong with him? He was a nice person, he didn't get in trouble often, he always tried to be honest, what made people not want him? Thinking about all these things made his head hurt, so he broke himself free from his thoughts. He looked back over to the playground to see a familiar face that he hasn't seen for a long while. Smiling for the first time the whole day, Alex stood up and walked over to the playground, approaching the one person he'd never thought he'd see today.

"Frisk, hey!" Alex greeted with a smile. The brown haired girl looked behind herself to see him. She immediately turned around and gave him a warm hug.

"Alex! I haven't seen you in forever!" Frisk broke the embrace and smiled at Alex, who reciprocated her actions.

"I know. Where have you been? It's been almost two weeks." Alex asked her curiously.

"Okay, it's kinda a long story." Frisk started, looking at Alex with a smile. She explained how she fell into Mount Ebott, how Toriel found her, how she met Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore, how she had to battle Asriel, everything. While she was explaining her amazing adventure, Alex looked at her with an unbelieving face. But towards the end of her story, he had begun to believe her.

"...and now I live with all of them in this big house and everything! It's so cool!" Frisk concluded, beaming with happiness. Alex's smile faltered for a moment, letting what Frisk just said sink in. 'Even she found a home?' Alex thought to himself sadly before putting a fake smile on his face.

"That's great, Frisk." Alex said trying to hide the pain he currently felt on the inside.

"So, enough talking about me, what you been up to?" Frisk asked, changing the subject. Alex hesitated before answering her question.

"Oh, u-uh, y'know, same old same old." Alex said, trying to hold back the pain.

"That's good. Are you still at the orphanage or did you get adopted?" Frisk asked, not noticing Alex's weird behavior. Alex's smile almost completely vanished, a pained smile replacing it.

"I'm still...at the orphanage...yeah. I'm the, uh, only one there now." Alex said, trying to hold back tears at this point.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Alex." Frisk said sympathetically, frowning slightly at her friend's misfortune.

"Yeah," Alex muttered, a short awkward silence following. "I gotta go Frisk. You know how Mrs. Fischer gets if you're late." Alex lied, and Frisk seemed to believe it.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you around. Bye." Frisk waved to him, no longer smiling. Alex gave a small wave before turning around and walking away from the playground. Only then did he let warm tears to flow down his face, not even bothering to wipe them away. A barrage of thoughts flooded his mind, causing more tears to fall. 'Everyone has a home! Everyone but me! What's wrong with me?' Alex balled his hands into fists, anger settling into his body. He saw a garbage can on the side of the path he was taking, and with one powerful kick, it was knocked over, the contents of it spilling onto the grass. He kept walking, not caring that he just littered. Alex continued his trek out of the park and towards the orphanage. He might as well memorized where it is, he's been there for seven long years. As tears continued to roll down his tanned cheeks, he finally arrived at Ebotton Orphanage. Alex walked through the front door of the orphanage, looking at the ground as he started walking towards the room he stayed in.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Mrs. Fischer's concerned voice rang out. She stood up from the front desk and went to comfort the boy.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Alex said, trying to walk past her. Mrs. Fischer stepped in front of his path, making sure he couldn't advance.

"I know it's not just nothing, Alex. I know something's wrong." She looked at him sternly, not wanting to play games. Alex sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give up until he finally said something. He wiped the fresh tears away, ready to explain himself.

"Everyone seems to have a home but me! Everyone! I'm the only one here, everyone else is with their new families! Even Frisk has a family now!" A new wave of tears rolled down Alex's cheeks. "What's wrong with me?" Alex buried his face into his hands, crying his eyes out. Mrs. Fischer wrapped the boy into an embrace in an attempt to comfort him.

"No, Alex. There's nothing wrong with you! No one is looking to adopt a child your age right now. You just have to wait." Mrs. Fischer reassured him.

"I've been waiting for seven years! If no one wanted me then, why would they want me now?" Alex looked down at the floor, tears plopping onto the white tiles.

"Because you're a nice kid. You're kind, well behaved, you respect others. Did you forget yourself?" Mrs. Fischer said with a small laugh at the end, which put a small smile on Alex's face.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Alex told Mrs. Fischer, who smiled back at him.

"I should know by now, I've known you long enough." She said, laughing a little.

"I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" Alex said, letting a yawn loose. Fatigue had caught up to him quickly.

"Alright, but don't sleep too late, dinner's served at 6 o'clock as always." Mrs. Fischer reminded him and he nodded, heading down the hall to his room. As Alex walked down the hall, he let out a relaxed sigh. Mrs. Fischer was an amazing woman, always knowing what to do. Alex had asked her once if she could adopt him, but she said that couldn't afford handling another person in her home. She could barely afford paying for her husband and herself, so another mouth to feed was out of the question. Alex was saddened by this, but respected Mrs. Fischer's decision nonetheless. It's a shame, she would've made a great parent. Putting these thoughts in the back of his mind, Alex finally made it to his room, which had 4 beds inside, the one in the back left corner being his. Alex felt a pang of sadness go through him when he saw those empty beds, but he reminded himself. Someone will come soon, he knows it. He lies down on his bed, these calming words allowing him to drift off peacefully.

He doesn't know how right he actually is.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk watched silently as Alex walked away from her, what he said still echoing in her mind. He's still in the orphanage? He's a nice guy, why wouldn't someone want to adopt him? These were the thoughts that ran through Frisk's mind. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard a loud bang coming from the direction Alex headed in. She looked up to see Alex walking away from a fallen garbage can, a sizable dent in the side of it. This made Frisk feel even worse about bringing that subject up. As she was looking towards Alex's direction, she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"My child, it is time for us to go." Toriel said, causing Frisk to turn around.

"Oh, okay." She said quietly, following Toriel to the bus stop. Toriel hummed quietly to herself as they both waited for the bus to arrive, Frisk being quieter than she usually was. Toriel tried to make up some small talk to pass the time.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" Toriel asked Frisk, who took a moment before answering.

"That was Alex. I knew him before I fell into the underground. He lives in the orphanage." Frisk explained to her, who nodded her head.

"He's waiting for a family?" Toriel asked curiously, wanting to know about the boy Frisk was with. Frisk, responding to her question, nodded in reply.

"I came there about a year ago, and he said he'd been there for six, probably seven years by now. He said he's the only one there now." Frisk said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, that's terrible." Toriel muttered, worrying about Alex.

"That's why he left, because I brought it up." Frisk looked up at Toriel, a guilty expression in her features.

"Don't worry too much about it, my child. You didn't know it would upset him." Toriel assured her, and Frisk nodded in agreement.

"I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, only to have Toriel wrap her in a hug.

"I know." Toriel said to her quietly. At that moment, the bus arrived at the stop. The two broke the hug and proceeded to enter the bus, a quiet ride home ahead of them.

...

The bus's wheels squealed to a stop, signaling Frisk and Toriel that they were almost home. The two stood up from their seats in the back of the bus and proceeded to the exit, stepping out onto the concrete sidewalk. While they walked down the sidewalk towards their home, an idea popped into Frisk's mind.

"Hey mom?" Frisk asked, trying to get Toriel's attention.

"Yes, my child?" Toriel responded, curious on what Frisk wanted.

"If no one wants to adopt Alex, why don't we adopt him?" Frisk asked, and Toriel looked at her with a surprised look.

"My child, I don't think we could fit another person in our home. We already have so many." Toriel told Frisk, but Frisk had a plan.

"But Alex could sleep in Mettaton's room. Mettaton is always on tour anyway. Please?" Frisk reasoned. Toriel thought about for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"I suppose you are right. We will have to talk to the others though." Toriel agreed to the idea, but Frisk was worried how the others would react. Toriel and Frisk after about a couple of minutes reached their home, which was significantly larger than the other houses in the neighborhood, considering that 8 people lived there and needed their own rooms. The two of them walked through the front door to hear Papyrus yelling.

"AH! THERE IS SPAGHETTI EVERYWHERE!" Papyrus squealed as pots and pans could be heard crashing to the floor.

"That's what's supposed to happen Papyrus! Stop being a baby!" Undyne's rough voice rang out from the kitchen as well. While all of this insanity was happening, Sans was just sitting on the couch quietly watching tv.

"Heya," Sans waved to Frisk and Toriel, trying to act like the current situation in the kitchen wasn't happening.

"Hey, can you get everyone gathered for a second?" Frisk asked Sans.

"I would, but I'm bone tired right now." Sans smiled lazily as Frisk glared back at him.

"Sans, please?" Toriel asked, giving him a hopeful smile. Sans sighed and stood up, stretching his bones.

"Alright." Sans groaned, but still had his usual lazy grin. He walked off to the kitchen to get Papyrus and Undyne, who came into the living room and sat on the couch. Then Asgore and Alphys were gathered in the living room as well, all of them squishing onto the couch. Once everyone was in the living room, Frisk decided to start to ask the question.

"Okay, the reason we had Sans gather all of you now is that we have a question. You see, I have a friend named Alex, and he's an orphan. I met him when I was sent to the orphanage before I fell, and he's been waiting for seven years for someone to adopt him. He's the only kid left in the entire orphanage. So I figured, why don't we adopt him?" Frisk finally said, taking a deep breath. Everyone was silent for a moment until Papyrus literally exploded in joy.

"WOWIE! ANOTHER HUMAN? THIS WILL BE GREAT! I CAN TEACH THEM ABOUT THE DIFFERENT TYPES OF PASTA AND HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI AND HOW TO SOLVE PUZZLES AND..." Everyone started to block Papyrus's rambling out at that point.

"A-another human? C-can we even f-fit another one here?" Alphys asked curiously. Toriel nodded.

"Frisk has made a suggestion to me earlier. Alex could sleep in Mettaton's room, since he is always on tour." Toriel added.

"Cool! It'll be awesome to have another punk to train!" Undyne smiled a toothy grin.

"If we will be helping a poor child, than I am okay with it." Asgore said, smiling gently.

"IT IS AN ABSOLUTE YES FROM ME!" Papyrus squealed in happiness. Frisk started getting anxious, really wanting everyone to say yes.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" Undyne boomed, earning a laugh from Alphys.

"I-If it's fine w-with you guys...I-it's fine with me." Alphys agreed. Frisk started smiling, but there was one person who hadn't said anything. The room went silent, everyone turned to look at Sans. He was silent for a moment, and everyone anticipated his answer. But then everyone heard snoring, Sans was sleeping.

"SANS!" Everyone yelled, making the blue hoodie wearing skeleton jump awake.

"I'm up, I'm up. What?" Sans said groggily, rubbing his eye sockets.

"Can we adopt Alex or not?!" Frisk said, slightly irritated.

"Sure, yeah." Sans finally agreed, and Frisk smiled the largest smile ever.

"Yes! Alex is going to be so happy!" Frisk said excitedly. "Let's go!" Frisk said, grabbing Toriel's hand.

"My child, please calm yourself. Alex is not going anywhere. There is no need to rush." Toriel said, attempting to calm Frisk down. Frisk almost immediately stopped and blushed in embarrassment.

"Heheh, right...right." Frisk smiled.

...

Alex was sitting on his bed, still groggy from the nap he took. A sketchbook was laid down in front of him, a pencil in his hand. He looked at the sketch he was drawing, tapping his chin with the pencil, trying to think on what to add. While he was thinking, Mrs. Fischer rushed into the room, almost breaking down the door in the process.

"Alex! A family wants to adopt you!" She said excitedly, which caused Alex's eyes to light up, an unnaturally large smile forming on his face.

"Really?!" Alex said practically jumping up from his sitting position.

"Yes! They're waiting at the front desk. All of the paper work has been dealt with. You have a home!" Mrs. Fischer said, not as near as excited as Alex was.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Alex practically oozed happiness.

"Well c'mon, get your stuff together and come to the front desk when you're ready." Mrs. Fischer left Alex to gather his belongings, which basically consisted of his sketchbook and pencil, a toothbrush, and four different outfits. It's not a lot but Alex never complained. He went under his bed to retrieve a black backpack, which he bought with the hopes of being adopted about four years ago. Now, after all these years, he'll finally be able to use it. He stuffed all of his things into the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, taking one last glance around the room. Although Alex had always wanted to be adopted, he was going to miss this place. He grew up in this room. He met many friends here, lost many friends, even had his first crush on a girl a couple months ago. He had many horrible memories too, especially when everyone started getting adopted besides him. But now he could forget all of those memories and move on. Alex took a deep breath, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He walked outside of his room for the last time and headed towards the front desk. Once he did, he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Frisk?" Alex asked unbelievingly. Frisk was standing there with Toriel, who was still talking with Mrs. Fischer.

"Alex, hey!" Frisk approached him.

"You're adopting me?" Alex asked, complete and utter shock the only thing he felt. Frisk nodded in reply, giving him a smile. When Toriel noticed Alex's presence, she walked up to the two of them.

"Hello, you must be Alex. I am Toriel." She introduced herself with a warm smile, holding out her hand. Alex couldn't help but smile back and shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Alex said, trying to act as polite as possible. Toriel then looked back over to Mrs. Fischer.

"He is a polite child like you said." Toriel said quietly to Mrs. Fischer, but he could still manage to hear the compliment, which caused him to blush a little. Mrs. Fischer, who's eyes were starting to get watery, approached Alex.

"Well, I guess this is it for you here." Mrs. Fischer said, looking down at Alex. She was obviously trying to hold back tears, which made Alex start to tear up a little as well.

"Don't worry, I'll come visit when I can. Okay?" Alex told her, and she nodded, opening her arms for a hug. Alex accepted the gesture and gave Mrs. Fischer a hug, who almost crushed him in the embrace. She let go and let him go with his new found family. The trio of two humans and one monster walked out of the door, Mrs. Fischer waving out to them.

"Good luck!" She said, Alex waving back at her. They all walked down the sidewalk towards the bus stop, Frisk and Toriel asking Alex questions and vice versa. The topics of their conversation varied from how long Frisk and Alex known each other and how Alex felt about having a group as monsters as family.

"Honestly, I just wanted a group of people who loved me and cared for me, no matter what they looked like." Alex said, not able to keep the smile off of his face. Toriel couldn't help but smile at his answer, happy that he didn't care if his family was human or monster. The bus ride home was the same, the trio talking about random things from their pasts, mostly Alex talking about his. Once they reached their home, Alex looked at Frisk and Toriel.

"Everyone will like me, right?" Alex asked, afraid of what his new family would think of him.

"Alex, I think it's impossible for someone to hate you." Frisk assured him, and he nodded in response. Once the three entered the house, they were greeted by the sound of Undyne yelling and everyone trying to calm her down. Right as Alex walked through the door, Undyne's blue spear flew across the room. Alex had to duck so the spear didn't hit him in the head. Everyone got silent, looking at Alex in utter fear, even Undyne. Alex got back up, dusting his pants off. He took a double take at the spear, which was currently lodged into the wall.

"Woah." Was the only thing Alex could get out.

"Alex, are you okay?!" Frisk asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Okay, I know I almost got my face smashed in, but that was awesome!" Alex said, taking the spear out of the wall. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, but Undyne seemed to be ecstatic. Alex looked back over to them and saw their expressions.

"Oh, heh, I had a phase where I really liked melee weapons." Alex said, twirling the spear with his hands. Undyne walked up to Alex, who gave her spear back.

"I like this kid already!" Undyne said, laughing. Alex laughed along with her, everyone else laughed nervously.

"Anyways, I'm Alex. That was a real good first impression." Alex laughed and introduced himself. In no time, he got to meet all of the members of his new family, and Alex was...happy.

...

~hey guys, thanks for reading the 2nd chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed. I'd appreciate it if you guys could leave some feedback, so I know to continue this story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, come on, I'll show you your room." Frisk said, grabbing Alex by the wrist.

"I have my own room?" Alex asked, trying not to trip over his own feet.

"Of course you do, silly." Frisk giggled, practically dragging Alex up the stairs. As they were going down the hall, they passed by Sans.

"Whoa, kiddo. You're gonna rip his arm off." Sans chuckled.

"I'm fine!" Alex yelled back to him, smiling. Sans just chuckled and continued to his room, most likely going to sleep. The two walked all the way to the end of the hall to the last room on the right, stopping right in front of the door. Frisk gestured for Alex to open the door, to which he did. Once he opened the door, it revealed a decent sized room with white walls, a bed in the back left corner, a desk to the right of it, and a closet on the right wall. Alex stared in amazement at the room, a smile forming on his features.

"I know it's kind of boring now, but we could always get stuff for it." Frisk told him, but Alex didn't seem to mind.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect!" Alex said looking back at Frisk.

"Glad you like it." Frisk smiled at him, and he did the same. Just then, Undyne poked her head in, her grin getting wider when she saw the two.

"Hey, Alex. I forgot to tell ya. I'm gonna start teaching ya how to use a spear tomorrow morning. So don't pull an all nighter!" Undyne laughed and ruffled Alex's hair. Alex laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright! I got it!" He said, trying to break out of Undyne's grasp. Undyne laughed and stopped, leaving him and Frisk alone once more. Alex put his bag on the bed, unzipping it.

"I'll let you unpack your things. If you need me, I'll be across the hall." Frisk told him. Alex nodded and looked at her.

"Thanks Frisk." Alex said, and Frisk said a quick 'you're welcome' before leaving the room. Alex sighed and started taking his belongings out of his bag, first taking out his clothes. They were followed by his toothbrush and finally his sketchbook and pencil. He brought his those two items over to the desk, placing them smack dab in the middle of the it. He smiled, finally having a desk he could call his own. He walked back to the bed, about to zip back up the bag on it, when he noticed something on the bottom of the bag. It looked to be a picture, and when Alex picked it up, it was a picture. What the picture actually showed made Alex stop dead and stare at it, a look of sudden remembrance appearing on his face. The picture was one of his parents, the date on the bottom saying May 11, 2009. That was four months before they died. Alex couldn't help letting a couple of tears fall, one of them landing on the picture. He let out a few sobs, squeezing the picture in his hand.

"ALEX? WHERE ARE-you?" Alex's head immediately looked towards the door to see Papyrus standing there, a concerned expression on his face. Alex quickly wiped the tears away, trying to compose himself.

"O-oh, hey Papyrus. What's up?" Alex stuttered, trying to get his voice to sound less shaky.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Papyrus asked him, his usual booming voice now quiet.

"It's...nothing, Papyrus." Alex said, not really up to talking to the skeleton. Over the years, he's gotten used to not talking about his parents to anyone, not even Frisk. All that does is make him think about them more and how much he misses them, which usually leads to a couple of years falling. Papyrus just sighed and walked up Alex, giving him a hug.

"I know we just met today, but I want you to know. You can tell me anything, okay?" Papyrus told him, and a muffled okay was the answer Alex gave. Papyrus let go of Alex and looked straight into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Papyrus asked again, hoping to get the answer he wanted. Alex sighed, looking at the picture that he still had in his hand.

"I found a picture of my parents in my bag. I just...I miss them so much." Alex said, trying not to let any tears fall again. Papyrus hugged Alex again in an attempt to comfort him.

"I know, but they are in a better place now." Papyrus assured him, and Alex nodded.

"I know, thank you Papyrus." Alex said, breaking the embrace.

"No problem." Papyrus said, walking back towards the door. Before he exited, he turned back around, seeming to forget something.

"OH! I ALMOST FORGOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING. DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?" Papyrus smiled, going back to his usual loud self. Alex smiled at the randomness of the question and nodded his head. Papyrus's eyes lit up with excitement when Alex said yes.

"WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE IT?" Papyrus beamed with excitement.

"Sure, that'll be cool." Alex said, smiling at Papyrus's excitement.

"ALRIGHTY! WE CAN START TOMORROW IF YOU WOULD LIKE?" Papyrus asked and Alex nodded in agreement. Papyrus let out his usual 'NYEH HEH HEH!' before continuing down the hall. Alex smiled before looking back down at the photo of his parents. His smile faltered for a moment before he remembered what Papyrus said. They are in a better place now. He felt very tired after the day he had, so he climbed into his new bed, savoring the cool sheets against his body. He held the picture close to his chest before closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep.

...

Alex opened his eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of his new bedroom. But, he was surprised to find that he wasn't there, but in a white, seemingly endless void. He got up from his laying down position, examining his surroundings carefully. Utter confusion was the only thing Alex could feel at the moment, until he saw someone in the distance, two people actually. Upon closer inspection, it looked like his parents. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of his parents.

'But they're dead! How is this possible?' Alex thought to himself. He ran towards the two figures, hoping to find out what was going on. He closer and closer to them, and now he was able to see what they looked like. They were indeed his parents, no doubt about that, but he was confused on how they were here to begin with. Once he was about fifteen feet away from them, he stopped and just stood there, taking the sight before him in.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Alex stuttered, still in utter shock. His father was wearing a white button down shirt, white slacks, and white shoes. His mother wore a white dress with white shoes. They both smiled gently when they saw him, even their smiles a bright white. Everything seemed perfect. Alex took a step towards them, which caused something unexpected to happen. Alex started sinking into the white floor, almost like it had turned into quicksand. He struggled, trying grab onto anything. But, there wasn't anything to grab on to. He looked back up to where his parents were standing to see them turning to dust, the dust blowing away like there was a huge gust of wind. Alex's eyes widened in horror at the sight, seeing his parents disappear before his very eyes.

"No! No! No!" Alex struggled even more, but that made matters even worse. In a matter of seconds, he was completely submerged in the quicksand floor. Alex heard someone calling his name, it gradually getting louder. Everything went black, the voice still getting louder.

...

"Alex! Alex! Get up!" Undyne kept shaking the 11 year old, trying to get him awake. Alex's eyes snapped open, looking around the room frantically.

"Cmon man, time to train. You didn't stay up late, did ya?" Undyne laughed, and Alex shook his head.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes and I'll be right out." Alex said, trying to wipe the tiredness out of his eyes.

"Alright, but don't take too long, punk." Undyne said before leaving Alex to his own devices. He sighed and climbed out of bed, thinking about the bizarre dream that he just had. Why did he dream of his parents? The thought about it before a moment before remembering that he had the picture of them last night. Alex got up and went over to his closet, grabbing one of the sets of clothes he owned. He quickly changed and walked out of his room, navigating through the hall and down the stairs. When he reached the living room, he saw that Undyne had pushed most of the furniture out of the way, leaving a large area in the middle open. Undyne was standing there, holding two of her spears.

"Here punk, let's get started!" Undyne tossed one of her spears to Alex. He caught it and they started. Undyne showed him different moves and styles of using a spear. They kept going while everyone was woken up, and some came to watch. Sans and Papyrus sat on the couch, and Frisk came and stood behind the couch.

"Alright, I think you're ready to start sparring with me now, Alex." Undyne smiled, and Alex gave her a fatigued smile in return.

"Alright, cool." Alex said, twirling the spear.

"Alright, when you get in a fight with a monster, your soul will get pulled from your body." Undyne explained, and Alex seemed confused.

"My soul?" Alex asked, and Undyne nodded.

"So when we start sparring, your soul will pop out of your body. It's weird at first, but you'll get used to it." Undyne further explained, and Alex nodded.

"Alright. Let's go!" Undyne said, and Alex felt a slight tugging in his chest. All of a sudden, there was a popping sound. Undyne looked at his soul with a surprised look.

"What the heck?" Undyne muttered.

"Uh, Sans? Is it supposed to look like that?" Frisk asked the skeleton. Sans was the most fascinated by it, walking up to the soul slowly.

"How's that possible?"


End file.
